She's A Keeper
by GamerGirl929
Summary: An anonymous prompt I got from Tumblr, Brenna get's to meet Mr. and Mrs. Danville for the first time, how will things turn out? Enjoy! :)


**_Anon Request: Could you write a grenna story about Brenna meeting Greer parents?_**

"What if they don't like me…?" I whisper quietly and Greer shakes her head quickly as we make our way up to the front door.

"They're going to love you just as much as I do." She smiles turning to face me, her trademark smile plastered on her face. I swallow hard and glance at the door, behind that door are Greer's parents, and I couldn't be any more nervous… They aren't going to like me… I just know it. I stare at the door, trying to compose myself… But it's not helping, not at all.

"Bren…" Greer whispers jarring from my staring contest with the door. I turn to face her and she smiles, her hands around my waist pulling me towards her.

"It's gonna be alright… Just…" She leans forwards her lips inches from mine. "Relax…" She whispers softly and presses a gentle kiss to my lips.

She pulls back with a smile, still holding me closely.

"Did it work? Are you relaxed…?" She whispers and I chuckle softly.

"Not yet… I think you need to kiss me again…" I smirk and she shakes her head with a laugh, as she leans forward, sliding her hand around to the back of my neck as she kisses me again, pulling me forward to kiss me harder. She pulls back with a grin.

"Better…?" She whispers and I nod quickly.

"Yeah… I'm better." She grins as she turns to the door and reaches for the door knob.

"No… I lied. I'm not ready for this…" I stare at the door, my nerves riling right back up. Greer grins and turns the knob slowly.

"It's gonna be alright… I'll be by your side the whole time." She winks as she twists the doorknob and pushes the door open. Here we go… I stay rooted to the ground, unable to move, Greer looks my way and shakes her head with a smile and takes my hand, intertwining our fingers.

"Let's go." She smiles squeezing my hand gently as we move through the front door. She tightly holds my hand as we walk through the house turning left into what looks like a kitchen.

"Hi honey, so where is she…?" I hear a sweet voice from inside the room and I swallow hard as Greer pulls me around the corner, our hands still tightly clasped together.

"So this is 'THE' Brenna I hear so much about?" The blonde woman smiles brightly, the smile looks all too familiar.

"Yes this is 'THE' Brenna…" Greer smiles and I swallow hard and hold out my hand.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Danville." I smile brightly and the woman grins taking my hand, "you can call me Pamela sweetie. It's nice to finally meet you, you're all Greer talks about." She grins and I can feel the heat coming to my face.

"Now I understand why she talks about you so much, she's adorable." She winks and my face begins burning even more than it already was.

"Awwwww, I'm sorry sweetie I didn't mean to embarrass you." She says with a smile.

"It's alright ma'am. Thank you for the compliment." I beam and the woman nods with a smile and winks at Greer, "your father should be in here any minute." She turns back to the sink and Greer grabs my hand and pulls me over to her and whispers softly.

"Ma'am? Thank you? Have you seen Brenna Carver around here?" She giggles and I shake my head and nudge her softly.

"Well who is this lovely young woman?" I hear a voice behind us and Greer and I turn around to see a taller gentleman behind us, his blonde hair with a grey tint to it and a large smile on his face.

"Greer… She's beautiful. You sure know how to pick em sweetie. I'm Will Danville, it's nice to meet you…" He pauses and I smile taking his hand.

"Brenna Carver, it's nice to meet you sir." He quirks his eyebrows with a smile and turns to Greer.

"She's very polite… She's a keeper." He grins and moves around the counter to stand with Mrs. Danville.

"So are you guys ready for dinner? We decided we should go out tonight… Red Lobster sound good?" Mr. Danville smiles and Greer nods squeezing my hand gently.

"That sounds lovely." I smile and Mr. and Mrs. Danville smile kindly.

"Alright girls, let's get going…" Mr. Danville smiles, and Mrs. Danville grabs her purse and everyone heads out the door and piles into their black SUV.

Greer and I slide in the back while her father takes the wheel and her mother sits in the passenger's side.

Greer sits behind her and I sit behind her father. Greer slides her hand over in between us and takes my hand.

She leans over right next to my ear, "I knew they'd love you…" She whispers and presses a kiss to my cheek, and leans back over to her side of the car, leaving her hand on mine.

We get to the restaurant in no time at all. We all slide out of the car and immediately Greer walks over and takes my hand.

"You still nervous?" She whispers quietly and I chuckle softly and nod, which earns a grin from her.

"They love you, and dinner is going to be great… Don't worry." She smiles and I take a deep breath, I really hope she's right.

We are seated immediately when we enter the restaurant. Greer next to me and her parents on the other side of the booth.

"You girls can order whatever you want… Dinners on us." Mr. Danville smiles and I shake my head but Mrs. Danville smiles, "it's alright sweetie we've got this." She grins and I close my mouth with a soft smile. I skim through the menu, and find something that looks appetizing. The waiter comes to take our meal order and drinks, and then away from the booth they go.

"So… How did you two girls meet exactly?" Mr. Danville smiles and Greer and I glance at each other and chuckle softly.

"Well, we've actually went to school together for a while… But… We were put together for a project, and… This one here…" Greer pauses and turns towards me.

"Challenged me to a tennis match to see who would do the entire project… And she won…" Greer chuckles and I can feel a blush coming to my cheeks as she continues.

"And… I've been in love with her ever since." She whispers and I can't help the smile that spread across my face.

"That is so adorable, you two make the cutest couple." Mrs. Danville grins and I blush even harder than before.

"I'm very lucky to have Greer in my life…" I grab Greer's hand under the table and her parents both grin.

"You sure do know how to pick them honey." Mr. Danville winks at Greer and I can see a red tint spread on her cheeks. I squeeze her hand gently. We make small talk until our waiter returns with our order.

We all eat, some small talk here and there mostly about school and Ecology Club too. The dinner goes by quickly and before I know it we're back in the car and on our way back to the Danville's home.

Greer has scooted over to the middle and is laying her head on my shoulder, my head lays on top of hers.

We pull into the Danville's driveway and I sit up allowing Greer to lift her head as well.

We slip out of the car and Mr. and Mrs. Danville stand next to it smiling brightly.

Mrs. Danville walks over to me and gives me a quick hug. "It was very nice meeting you, you're such a lovely young woman." She grins and Mr. Danville gives me a hug too.

"And so very polite too, like I said a keeper." He grins and stands by his wife.

"We hope you come back over soon, you were such a delight." Mrs. Danville smiles and I nod quickly.

"It was nice meeting you both, and thank you for dinner, it was quite lovely." I smile and Mr. Danville looks Greer's way.

"A keeper…" He whispers and with a wave they both head into the house.

Greer chuckles softly and turns my way.

"Well I should get you home… Are you ready to go?" She asks I nod quickly as we move towards the car and slowly make our way out of the drive way.

We move down the road slowly and towards my house, "tonight was lovely huh?" Greer winks and I shake my head with a smile.

"Quite lovely." I wink and Greer giggles quietly. She reaches over and takes my hand with a grin.

We make it to my house and Greer slides out of the driver's seat and before I can even think she opens the door for me with a shining grin. I slip out of the car and Greer takes my hand as we make our way to the door to my house.

"Well… Here we are…" Greer whispers and I smile softly, "yep… we're here." I beam and she steps forwards with a large smile.

"Tonight went well, I told you they'd love you." She winks and I giggle quietly, "It went very well." I pause and thinking of what she said earlier that night, I can feel the red tint coming to my cheeks.

"You've loved me ever since that day at the tennis court huh…?" I whisper and now it's Greer's turn to blush.

"Yeah… I have…" she whispers quietly and I step forward and slide my hand onto the back of her neck. Our eyes lock as I pull her forwards and press my lips against hers. Her hands find purchase on my hips, as I slide my tongue across her bottom lip, her mouth opens quickly and I instantly invade her mouth with my tongue.

She moans softly into my mouth, as my tongue maps the inside of her mouth. I lean back and slowly give her one last soft kiss on the lips. I open my eyes slowly not stepping back, Greer's eyes open slowly her eyes shining, and grinning from ear to ear.

"I'll see you later… " I whisper and Greer nods leaning forwards for one more, soft kiss.

"Sweet dreams… I'll talk to you later." She whispers slipping her arms from around me, she turns to walk away, "wait…" I call out and she stops turning around with a smile.

"Yeah?" She asks quietly and I bite my lip, "I've loved you ever since that day too…" I whisper and she bites her lip and glances down at the sidewalk, a hard blush coming to her cheeks.

"A keeper…" She whispers softly before she makes her way to her car and disappears down the road.

**ALRIGHT! Hope I did this anon proud! I really enjoyed writing this one, well… I enjoy writing all of the fics. :) I hope you enjoyed the story anon, and I hope the Grenna fans did as well! Tell me what you think! :) There's more to come! :D Also big thanks to justsomegymfan and greerdanville on Tumblr for giving me the names. :) **


End file.
